Ray Alien Squad: Operation KOLOS
Ray Alien Squad: Operation KOLOS is the first Ray Alien Squad game and the third Ray 10 game. It's based on the two part episode Beware and the main objective will be to defeat Kolos. Platforms *PS2 *PSP *PS3 *PSVita Release date 18 April 2012 Game Modes *'Story Mode' - The player follows the storyline. He travels through four stages, fighting their way through numerous opponents. Enemies that you defeat either drop Force (Fight Money that, when the stage is completed, will be used in Customization Mode) or a pick-up used to heal Ray. Upon completion of each stage, you will have a ranking on different subjects, such as the time to finish the stage, total damage, number or retries, Force collected, etc. The ranking will multiply your Force that you collected; the higher the ranking (S being the highest rank), the more your Force is multiplied. When you finish Story Mode once, you will have the option to choose Stage Select, which you can choose different difficulties and the ability to jump to certain stages. (For every stage, the player is rewarded with 500.000G. ) *'Freestyle' - In this mode, the player can travel around the town without being attacked by Kolos. The player also dosen't has a health bar. This mode is unlocked after you finish Story Mode once. *'Practice Mode' - This mode allows the player to practice moves, combos, juggles, and fighting against certain enemies and even the final boss. Information like total damage, buttons pressed and how much more damage is obtained with special moves. The player can choose the enemy to stand still, jump, guard, roll and even just the fight, with different difficulty levels. Also, moves and combos can be recorded and viewed to try and remember existing moves and juggles. *'Time Attack' - In Time Attack, the player fights through any stage he choose with the aim of getting the best time. The player earns 100.000G for finishing a stage. The player must end Story Mode once to unlock Time Attack. *'One Chance' - The game mode that is a variant of Story Mode, differing primarily by the lack of the ability to respawn if you die and change the difficulty (which is set to hard). *'Customization' - In this mode, you can buy and equip new colors and items for Ray and for the aliens, using fight money earned in other modes. Gameplay Ray Alien Squad: Operation KOLOS brings improvements, such as significantly more detailed graphics and animation, faster and more fluid gameplay. The improved engine allowed for quick recoveries from knock-downs, more escapes from tackles and stuns, and newly-created combo throws. Unlike Ray 10: The Video Game, this game has more features like: *Changing the game's difficulty; *Make parkour and freerunning in Freesyle Mode by using different hybrids; *Customize Ray and his aliens in Customization Mode *Connect to Playstation Network and try to beat others' time in Time Attack Mode *Etc. Playable Characters Unlike the first Ray 10 game, in Operation KOLOS you can't use Shane anymore or another characters. You can use only: *Ray **Sandbox **Thunderbolt (except stage 3. He is avaiable at the end of the stage.) **Neptun **Sonic Flame **Angelick **Windmill **Flow **Ninjump **OverKill (stage 1 only) **Godlike (stage 4 only, you can use his skin in the Godlike dimmension with a cheat) Customizations In customization mode, you can change Ray and his hybrids' clothes and their color. You can change only the color of the bought clothes and the color of some aliens (Neptun, Ninjump, Wildmill, Overkill). Colors *White and Black-15.000G *Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Lime, Teal, Pink, Brown, Orange-5.000G Clothes *Hoodie - 100.000G *Baseball cap - 100.000G *Shorts - 250.000G *Leather jacket - 500.000G *Baggy t-shirt - 100.000G *Tuxedo- 400.000G *Costume pants - 300.000G *Boxing Gloves - 50.000G *Backpack - 250.000G Stages Stage 1 In the first stage the player fight as OverKill and he must defeat Kolos by draining his health bar. He can use every hybrid he wants, but they are useless against Kolos, but kinda good against the smaller opponents. Stage 2 In the second stage you must follow Kolos as he runs to the forest. The reccomended aliens for this stage are Angelick and Sonic Flame. He must not see you. You'll have a sneak meter. Try to don't attack him or you'll lose this stage. Stage 3 In the third stage, the player will encounter Kolos again, but this time Kolos is helped by smaller versions of he. At the end of the stage, Ray will be transformed into Thunderbolt and will perform a finishing move against Kolos. Stage 4 In the last stage, Ray is teleported into the Godlike dimmension. He will go to every shining Godlike being (because the shining ones will agree with Ray) before the time runs out ( five minutes). The player can't transform into an alien, but he can change his skin into Godlike's skin with a cheat code ( X, Down, O, O, Triangle, Square, Up). Combos There is not a Combo list, but the player can make some combos by pressing randomly X, O, Square and Triangle. Enemies *Kolos - The main enemy *Thieves - Stage 1 secondary villain *Kolos' Minions - Stage 3 secondary villain Category:Video Games Category:Ray 10 Video Games Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad